Chapter 157 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Unfeeling
Short Summary Long Summary With the ship sinking around her, an exhausted Mirajane powers down and falls to her knees. Momonga leans his back up against a wall, bloodied and beaten. With neither able to get up, Mirajane calls it a draw. Momonga admits that the Navy considers draws losses, believing in nothing else than total victory. Sighing, Mirajane says it might be for the best that the World Government is torn down if they have such a black and white mentality on everything. Momonga retorts that the Alliance is the most black and white group, saying they’re convinced everything the Coalition is doing is evil. Mirajane frowns and calls that wrong, sure that Momonga knows that. She didn’t go to war thinking everyone in the Coalition was evil, just wanting to protect her guild and friends. The more Coalitionists she meets, the more she thinks most are pure evil, calling it mind-boggling that people can commit such atrocities without regrets. She’s even more confused at someone like Momonga helping the Coalition. Saying he isn’t a bad person, Mirajane offers Momonga a chance to join the Alliance to fight for true justice. Sighing, Momonga recognizes that Mirajane isn’t a bad person, but he says he can’t turn his back on his duty. He believes that joining a side filled with ‘criminals’ that the World Government dubbed a threat a peace would spit on everything he believes in. Mirajane asks if Momonga will really stay with those ‘monsters’ leading the Coalition, including the hated Blackbeard. Momonga admits that most members of the Navy don’t like Teach, remembering what he did at Marineford when he first gained the Quake-Quake Fruit. The Vice Admiral still believes that the Four Emperors exist for a reason, claiming they help maintain balance as one of the Three Great Powers (the other two being the Warlords and the World Government). To maintain that balance, Momonga states they were forced to ally with a monster. Thanks to Shanks joining the Alliance, Momonga sees no choice but to kill a part of that balance to maintain the whole. He asks ‘Ms. Strauss’ if she understands the sacrifices made for the sake of justice in his world. Nodding, Mirajane understands to a degree. While seeing the World Government as a monstrous entity, she understands the actions of decent individuals. She admits that sacrificing honor and morality to defeat something evil and protect the only peace they’ve known can be seen as the highest form of heroism. Mirajane states that’s why she’s saddened she and Momonga have to be enemies. Momonga states that both the Coalition and Alliance agree that peace can’t be achieved without sacrifice. He will gladly play the role of villain for the other worlds to protect the peace his people have known, claiming the balance between the Three Powers must be maintained. Sighing, Mirajane asks if the Vice Admiral has never considered that the balance should be broken. Momonga believes that would just lead to anarchy, willing to accept distasteful decisions from the Government to prevent that. Mirajane admits that the idea of alternatives might sound ludicrous, but states that she has the new motivation of showing that there are alternatives. Chuckling at the idealistic youth, Momonga says that she can’t save the world, only protect and maintain it, vanishing to Rakuen with Kakō. Mirajane mutters about Satan Soul taking a lot out of her, musing that those who only know a certain way of life often are unable to accept change. She resolves to show the Pirate World that there is a way to live in peace without that particular balance, wondering how anyone would accept tolerating Blackbeard. She promises that they’ll take care of that after beating Zeref and his forces on Tenrou. Seeing the ship almost sunk, she notes the others will have to do it, apologizing to Natsu and the others for leaving it up to them. A smiling Yamakaji begins to retreat, saying he knows when to fall back and let nature take its course, telling the Shinobi not to think he’s won. When Darui demands to know what he’s talking about, Yamakaji points out that the last blast shows that the battle has reached a tipping point, with everything from now on accelerating its end. The Vice Admiral then vanishes with Kakō. Tired out, Darui calls it dull that he couldn’t incapacitate his opponent, but takes solace in that he forced him to retreat. Looking at the destroyed ship, Darui thinks he could’ve won if the fight dragged on, probably by electrocuting the water. Darui then blocks a bullet from a young Marine grunt, deadpan telling him not to do that again. The Ninja realizes that he’s down to a tenth of his Chakra, apologizing for leaving everything to Sabo and the others. After Onigumo retreats, Love curses that it was only a tie, the Vice Admiral knowing he won’t be able to fight with ship sinking thanks to his Devil Fruit. Another ship sails towards the Vizard, and Rangiku yells that she’s got a ship. After a surprised Love wonders how she hijacked an entire ship, he hears cheering Marines tell ‘Miss Rangiku’ that they’ll pick up her friend for her. Rangiku sweetly thanks the boys, calling them great. Love calls it unbelievable that Rangiku flirted the Marines over to their side. Rangiku then tells the Marines to sail their ship to the Alliance with the white flag, and the grunts all cheer. Love wonders if they should make Rangiku the face of the Alliance, but notes that only the weak-minded fall to a beautiful woman’s feminine wiles. Grabbing the rope, Love says they should take advantage of Rangiku’s talent, praying she never turns it against them. Tōshirō sighs at his Lieutenant’s behavior, and takes a look at Tenrou, comparing it to a hellish wasteland at the moment. He tells the Marines with him that he’ll leave the ship soon, ordering them to behave when he hands them off. Intimidated and cold, the Marines give a stammering affirmative. Son Gokū looks beaten, but is still standing on his feet. Laxus compliments the tough ape, then asking if Ace is satisfied. The Pirate admits he isn’t, really wanting to kill the Four Tails for what it did. He agrees that that wouldn’t do any favors for Luffy, especially if the Tailed Beast is Indoctrinated. Laxus then turns to Gray, asking if he’s calmed down yet. Scowling, Gray promises that he won’t do anything, reminding him that he can’t without his Devil Slayer Magic. Frowning, Laxus wonders if that’s necessarily a bad thing. While he can tell Gray is still a loyal friend, and Fairy Tail member, the Ice Wizard’s heart is dangerously close to darkness. Son lets out a final ear-splitting screech, and collapses onto his hands and knees, Ace muttering at the delayed reaction. Son groans about something really hurting, confusing Laxus. The injured from the massive explosion have just been delivered. Most aren’t serious, since the rank and file were just caught in the force of the blast, Son Gokū being the only one to actually take the attack. The worst off have broken bones and head trauma. Tsunade orders her subordinates to get morphine to the least injured and treated. She yells for them to focus on the seriously injured, asking to be shown some hustle, reminding them of their job to save lives. Tsunade tells a scribe to direct her to the most serious injury at the moment. Before he can lead her on, a loud boom hits right next to the two. Tsunade is shocked to see Hancock sprawled on her back. The Pirate had just been punched a third of the way across Tenrou. When the scribe asks the Empress what happened, a recovered Hancock yells for everyone to get back and continue their duties, knowing the injured need them. When Tsunade asks what’s going on, Hancock says a dangerous enemy is coming, looking at her injured torso. Tsunade wonders what could possibly frighten a former Warlord like that. Suddenly, something else lands in the sand. It’s Briar, but she has white hair, red eyes, an emotionless look, and red Magic radiating off her body. Shocked at the power, Tsunade curses and wonders what it is. Hancock admits she doesn’t know, it having happened so suddenly. The Pirate asks how the cursed ‘Clone Woman’ is still alive after having her neck snapped. Briar doesn’t respond and prepares to move forward. Hancock yells for everyone to get back, and barely blocks a punch with a Haki-enhanced leg. Tsunade is shocked at the enemy’s brute strength, comparing her Magic Power to Jura. She also notes it’s constantly flowing out like her body can’t contain it, asking what happened to make Briar this. Arlock senses the change in Magic, darkly satisfied at the Unfeeling has been unleashed. He remembers that when Briar was born, she had so much Magic Power that it threatened to kill her days after birth. Her parents were desperate enough to turn to a holy man knowledgeable in Magic and seals who happened upon their small village. That man was Arlock, and he offered to seal away Briar’s Magic Power. When normal seals didn’t work, he realized he didn’t have something to act as a lynchpin for the seal on Briar’s Magic, opting to use emotions. The reasoning was that Magic is powered by heart and emotion, which explains how Natsu is constantly able to reach new heights of power with his immense passion. Arlock used Briar’s emotions as a lock on her powers. As long as she kept her emotions, her power would be locked away. If those emotions are erased, “The Unfeeling” would return, turning Briar into an unstoppable killing machine. While emotions can be killed, instincts (including killing intent) can’t be. Without emotions like kindness and empathy holding it back, the instinct to kill is set loose. As another side effect of the seals, Briar couldn’t properly mold magic. Arlock found a loophole to his seals, realizing they could be weakened slightly by splitting up Briar’s Magic Power. When she was old enough, Briar was taught Clone Magic, splitting herself into clones with a single emotion for each. The Magic Power is cut down to safely usable levels, meaning Briar could properly control her power with its growing connection to her emotions. Arlock taught her all this after burning down Briar’s village, killing everyone including her parents. He took her in and raised her as a weapon, meaning that out of all the Avatar members, she knew Arlock the longest, explaining her informality, never aware of what happened to her home and family. Arlock knows that if all the clones are killed, The Unfeeling will rampage until running out of Magic Power, killing Briar. He simply doesn’t care. Arlock calls it too bad that Briar would’ve been useful to the Coalition in the long run. He guesses it was her fate to sacrifice her life for Coalition victory if she became The Unfeeling this early. He bids her farewell, saying Briar will be remembered for her sacrifice. At the beach, The Unfeeling separates from Hancock, who yells for everyone else to get away. Tsunade snaps out of it and yells that everyone still has a job to do. The Hokage orders the Empress to get that ‘thing’ away, pointing out the injured. Nodding, Hancock promises to make sure nobody here dies. Hancock turns to The Unfeeling, asking how she can still be alive after every Clone had their neck broken. Cursing at the lack of a response, Hancock roars that she’s disrespecting an empress, adding that she’s in a bad mood with her beloved gone. The Unfeeling leaps forward, creating a small crater, and throws an axe kick. Hancock blocks by crossing her Haki-enhanced arms over her head. The Unfeeling pushes herself off and runs forward again. Ready this time, Hancock creates a Love Reversal. When the Unfeeling punches it, her arm turns to stone. As the Unfeeling pulls away, running on instinct, Tsunade is impressed at the dangerous ability, glad the Ex-Warlord is on their side. Hancock confidently notes that her opponent doesn’t understand what she’s dealing with, since she didn’t show much power in their fight since a few kicks was all that was needed to win, vowing that she’ll show everything now. Hancock sees the need to first get her opponent far away from the medics, knowing how dangerous it is, while also realizing her own attacks could turn her allies to stone in the crossfire. She blackens her legs with Haki and leaps forward. While the Unfeeling blocks the kick by crossing her arms, the force of it pushes her away from Medical, which is what’s most important to the Pirate. Hancock states that she can attack without worry now that her comrades are safe, and tosses a Love Bomb, which explodes into smaller hearts that act as shrapnel and will turn whoever is touched into stone. The Unfeeling is able to dodge all the tiny speeding hearts, much to Hancock’s disbelief. She rushes the Pirate and throws an uppercut that knocks her airborne. Landing on her feet, Hancock fires a volley of Pistol Kiss, The Unfeeling dodging every one. The Wizard counters by throwing a raised leg forward, creating a powerful magic shockwave. While Hancock leaps away, she thinks that her opponent is like a completely different person with that insane speed and strength. As The Unfeeling throws more shockwaves, Hancock easily dodges them while blackening her legs with Haki. The two then exchange several kicks and punches. Seeing the Medical Division glancing at the fight, Tsunade yells for them to stop, reminding them that they’re medics, not spectators. She adds that they can heal Hancock after she wins if they’re that worried, earning a frantic affirmative from the medics. Tsunade still worries that the ‘thing’ is matching a Warlord with just brute strength enhanced by Magic. While she thinks Hancock has quite the fight on her hands, she has to win, seeing this as one of those times where she has no choice but to win, what with this being the final battle in Fiore. Hancock whips around a Love Knot, trying to wrap her in the petrifying chain. The Unfeeling easily dodges while still sending shockwaves. The Pirate blocks by enhancing her rope with Haki and holding it in front of her. The Unfeeling takes the opening and kicks Hancock in the face. Wiping the blood away, Hancock growls at the ‘beast’ having the nerve to kick the face of a beautiful empress. Hancock yells as she shoots her Slave Arrow, but the Unfeeling still easily dodges every projectile. The Pirate mutters that she’s seen no one dodge her attacks like that, saying she’d be impressed if she wasn’t infuriated. The Unfeeling gathers Magic around a cocked fist, with Hancock yelling for her not to dare. The Unfeeling punches the ground to create an explosion that blows Hancock away. Tsunade shields herself, cursing that they’re still in danger even after the beast was pushed away. Hancock lands on her back, and The Unfeeling zooms forward, punching the Pirate in the stomach. Gasping in pain, Hancock sees how dead The Unfeeling’s eyes are. The Wizard then gets off and kicks the Pirate in the side, making her skid across the ground. As the Unfeeling rushes forward, Hancock tries to counter with a Love Reversal. The Unfeeling throws her stone arm right through the heart and strikes the Pirate in the chest. She follows up with a haymaker and kneeing Hancock in the stomach, the Ex-Warlord realizing she’s being pressured. Hancock curses that she won’t let her get the best of her. The Unfeeling just throws another punch, but it’s blocked by a Haki-enhanced leg. The Pirate is still pushed back by the tremendous strength. Tsunade turns to the medics, asking if a scribe has done a rundown on all the wounded. When a scribe confirms it, she asks if anyone absolutely requires her attention. The scribe says that while some are badly hurt, Porlyusica and Isane can handle them. Calling that good, the Fifth Hokage leaps into battle. The Unfeeling turns when sensing a new opponent, but can’t stop a haymaker that sends her flying. While Hancock is surprised at being saved, Tsunade calls it unbelievable that a medic has to step onto the battlefield, saying the Pirate really messed up. Blushing in embarrassment, Hancock says the Ninja can’t just jump in and say something that rude. Tsunade calls it lucky that she isn’t just an average medic, but a fighter. Looking at the Unfeeling, Tsunade warns her that she’s dealing with the Pirate Empress and the Fifth Hokage. Hancock points out that she wouldn’t care, not having said two words after getting up from a broken neck. Tsunade is surprised at that, pointing out she should be dead. When Hancock asks what happens now, Tsunade notes their opponent relies solely on brute strength enhanced by Magic, comparing it to her own Chakra Enhanced Strength. She’s bothered that the enemy is attacking with absolutely no control over her own powers, observing that she’s draining herself quicker than using Shadow Clones. Hancock is in disbelief that she’s being overpowered by someone being that drained. Tsunade notes that the two of them are in for a tough fight, but calls it good news that they have the stamina to fight a battle of attrition so she’ll drain her power and die. When Hancock mutters at that being dark for a doctor, Tsunade reminds her that she’s a Ninja and Kage, so she fights to win for her Village even if it goes against her oath to save lives. Tsunade leads the charge, yelling as she leaps up and throws a downward punch at the Unfeeling. While the punch is dodged, Hancock is amazed at the crater made, having never seen what a Kage is capable of. After landing, The Unfeeling rushes the Ninja, throwing a roundhouse kick. Tsunade yells at that, blocking the kick by throwing her arm up. She grabs the leg, picks up the Unfeeling, spins her around, and tosses her away. Tsunade notes that she is pretty impressive, but tells Hancock to stop gawking and help her. Hancock frowns at that, telling the ‘old woman’ not to flatter herself, saying she isn’t that impressive to look at. Tsunade yells at that, saying that her ‘rocking body’ is in the prime of its youth. Hancock rushes forward, saying she’ll show how a ‘true Goddess of beauty’ takes on her enemies, telling the Ninja to feel free to follow up no matter how pathetic it is. With a handstand, Hancock spins at the Unfeeling with a Perfume Femur. Tsunade sighs at it turning into a competition, but smiles at her help being accepted. It reminds her of Orochimaru and Jiraiya from long ago, when the former would tell his comrade to feel free to try his hand at the enemy, despite his pathetic attempts. While Tsunade doesn’t like saying she’s friends with someone so narcissistic, she’s proud to have her as a comrade in arms. As Tsunade runs forward, The Unfeeling easily dodges the Perfume Femur. Hancock curses to herself that she can’t get one solid hit, which would turn her opponent to stone. The Unfeeling dodges under the kicks, and delivers a double palm strike to the Pirate’s chest. Hancock gasps in pain and is knocked onto her back. When Tsunade yells in concern, Hancock yells she’s fine. As The Unfeeling charges again, Tsunade steps up and knocks a punch away while upper cutting the ‘thing’ into the air. The Ninja roars that she isn’t done and leaps up, knocking the Unfeeling away with a kick to the stomach. While The Unfeeling has her ribcage shatter, she’s incapable of feeling pain thanks to her mental capacity. Landing and ignoring the pain, The Unfeeling rushes Tsunade, who’s in disbelief that she isn’t being slowed down. Tsunade decides that they’ll have to opt for incapacitation, yelling that she’ll give Hancock a chance to turn their opponent to stone. Tsunade runs at the Unfeeling, avoiding a punch as she gets behind her. The Medic then strikes the Unfeeling in the spine, scrambling her nervous system, making her collapse to her stomach. Hancock calls that adequate, not wanting to give a genuine compliment, and starts to point a Pistol Kiss. The Unfeeling suddenly blows back Tsunade and Hancock with a burst of red Magic Power. While Tsunade is surprised at the defense mechanism, Hancock curses that she won’t be stopped as she sends her Pistol Kiss. As soon as the attack gets near, the Magic disintegrates the heart. While her opponents struggle to get close, the Unfeeling is able to get up and move after several minutes of experimenting with movements. While the moving is clunky, Tsunade is shocked that she’s even moving. She realizes that it’s her instincts that helped her figure out how to move with scrambled nerves. The Unfeeling throws another shockwave at Tsunade, who curses when she’s struck. While Hancock yells in concern, Tsunade assures her that she’s fine, realizing that waiting for the Unfeeling to run out of power won’t cut it anymore. Hancock nods, loath to admit that the brute has overwhelmed both of them, calling it shameful that the Pirate Empress was backed into a corner. Tsunade says she’s also got a reputation as a Legendary Sannin, Fifth Hokage, and Hidden Leaf’s Slug Princess. When Tsunade says she has a proposition, Hancock knows what she’s going to say, already agreeing. They then say they’ll work together in unison. Hancock adds that it’ll only be for five minutes, saying she can only stand working with someone like her for five minutes. When Tsunade asks what that’s supposed to mean, Hancock exclaims that she can’t stand her claim to royalty. Admitting that Tsunade is almost as beautiful as her, Hancock claims that she’s a love rival for Luffy. Tsunade screams in rage at that, asking why she’d be interested in that ‘brat’. The Ninja reassures the Pirate she has no interest in Luffy and won’t pursue him. The two then rush the Unfeeling, vowing to end her. When Hancock asks what the plan is, Tsunade says they’ll have to incapacitate her, meaning the Love-Love Fruit is needed. When Hancock points out that didn’t work before, Tsunade retorts that they messed up in not keeping their enemy in place and letting her defend. While throwing a powerful punch, dodged by the Unfeeling, Tsunade yells that her comrade has her on her side this time. Smirking, Hancock tells the Sannin not to flatter herself while sending the Unfeeling flying with a kick to the stomach. While the Pirate admits that Tsunade is impressive, she’s just an old lady past her prime trying to pose as a beautiful young thing like her. Rolling her eyes, Tsunade mutters that five minutes is definitely all she can stand working with the Ex-Warlord. Speeding through Hand Signs, Tsunade creates a row of Earth Style: Earth Spikes. The Unfeeling grabs the tip of one spike, propping herself upside down, Tsunade calling it graceful. Once the Unfeeling pushes herself from the spike and lands beside it, Hancock and Tsunade rush forward in unison. Tsunade yells for no more messing around, noting that their opponent is still clunky from the nerve attack. Knowing she can’t handle the both of them, Tsunade tells Hancock to follow her lead and be ready to turn her to stone. When Hancock asks if she has a plan to keep her in place, Tsunade admits that it’ll look pretty desperate, since the Unfeeling is still fast enough to avoid them conventionally. Tsunade says she knows what to do and can handle it, calling herself a Senju. Hancock realizes what’ll happen, and admits she underestimated the Ninja’s resolve. Tsunade picks up speed, and yells that she doesn’t care what the ‘monster’ is, roaring that she’ll go no further. The Unfeeling runs forward and throws a match, Tsunade doing the same, Hancock waiting. Tsunade throws a feint, while the Unfeeling punches the Ninja right in the chest, earning a gasp of pain. Adrenaline kicking in, Tsunade grabs the Unfeeling’s arm and shatters it. Moving behind the Unfeeling, Hancock calls that unladylike, knowing that punch would’ve killed a normal person, saying it’s luck they aren’t normal. She praises the both of them as extraordinary and beautiful. Tsunade, shaking her head, tells her to just turn their enemy to stone already. Smirking, Hancock reminds Tsunade that ‘her superior in beauty’ won this for them, but still thanks her and admits she couldn’t have done this without her. Hancock puts her hand on the back of the Unfeeling, whose Magic flares up and lacerates the two women slightly. Hancock admits Love-Love Beam won’t cut it, knowing many can break out of it with strength of will, saying she’ll use a technique that goes further. She then turns The Unfeeling to stone with Eternal Love, explaining that it’s a perfected Love-Love Beam that requires extended physical contact for eternal petrification, and that even she can’t awaken those she traps with this technique. As Hancock says she won’t return this time, The Unfeeling is completely encased. After a deep breath, Tsunade wrenches herself from the stone statue, and puts a hand over her open wound. After saying she should get that looked at or just healed, she praises Hancock for bringing their enemy down, asking why she didn’t just kick her in the head. Hancock admits that just parts of her body turning to stone didn’t slow down the Unfeeling, opting for complete petrification. Hancock turns away, saying that time’s up and their partnership is over. With a slight smile, Tsunade agrees and asks what the Pirate will do now. Hancock vows to help her comrades, claiming she won’t be satisfied until every Coalitionist has been taken down, never forgiving them for taking her ‘beloved’. Face falling, Tsunade asks if she’s sure she should be moving around so much, pointing out the beating she took. Hancock firmly says it’s nothing, claiming that she’s the Pirate Empress and Luffy’s fiancé. She vows to fight for Luffy’s honor and memory, claiming none will stop her. Tsunade sternly asks if she’s that desperate to join him. Hancock collapses to a knee in a delayed reaction to injuries, cursing as she weeps for her shattered pride and inability to avenge her dead love. Sighing, Tsunade easily tosses Hancock over her shoulder, admitting that she finds Hancock’s delusions kind of admirable but creepy, pointing out she needs a doctor. Medical cheers when the two women come within sight. Tsunade gently tells Hancock that Luffy would be proud of how well she did, but adds she shouldn’t feel like she has to move heaven and earth for her love, pointing out it isn’t always the best display of affection. Smiling, Tsunade tells Hancock to just be her, hoping she’ll find the guy she’ll actually fall in love with, still creeped out at Hancock obsessing about someone way too young for her. When Hancock sadly says the only man she loves is dead, Tsunade offers sympathy. Renji realizes it’s taken too long to beat Jerome, knowing that the longer the fight, the greater the threat thanks to the Dark Sword. As more gets corroded, the smaller the amount of safe places. Jerome smirks that he’s seen that look on Renji’s face several times; that realization they’re trapped and can’t get away. Pointing his Dark Sword at the floating Renji, Jerome prepares to leap up. Renji thinks it’s now or never, eying his Zabimaru’s hilt. Seeing Renji Flash Step towards and grabbing the hilt, Jerome promises that it won’t work, yelling that the Purification Plan will succeed once Zeref annihilates them all. Jerome leaps over the corrosion. Renji dodges, points Zabimaru down, and yells that he’ll lose to a swordsman with no blade. Renji floors the Wizard by slamming his hilt in the back of his head, nailing him to the ground. While Renji pants at it being too close for comfort, he feels something cut his legs. Renji is shocked as Jerome pushes himself up after cutting the legs, having played dead to catch the Soul Reaper off guard. Jerome smirks and declares victory, saying the Soul Reaper will die now. While Renji curses at his corroding legs, Jerome smirks that he needs to run to a healer, before laughing that he can’t. He believes nothing can stop his corrosion, while pointing out that he won’t let Renji leave. The Soul Reaper starts fearing for the first time in a while, but they’re interrupted by a ear-splitting screech. While Jerome exclaims at the ‘stupid monkey’, Renji Flash Steps away with the distraction. Cursing, Jerome assures himself that Renji will die soon with nothing able to heal his Black Magic. Turning to the Four Tails, wondering what the problem is, Jerome is shocked to see Son Gokū vomiting blood. Laxus, Ace, and Gray are also shocked at the sight, the former muttering that he didn’t realize the Beast was sick. Ace admits he’d feel bad if Luffy wasn’t killed, but notes it doesn’t look natural. Across Tenrou, the last four elite Coalition fighters are violently pushing back the Alliance grunts. Bluenote darkly smirks, using his Gravity Magic, calling it too bad that none of them can fly. He then gives the command to Fall as he slams the soldiers down to the ground, killing and heavily injuring all affected. The Wizard calls it a pain that none can fly, saying he’ll move onto another place to find someone new. With a dark smile, Bluenote promises to eliminate them first, saying he’ll give a chance to be closer after that talk of camaraderie. Using Pull, all the soldiers are crushed together into one spot, Bluenote tells them to stay like that as he strides past them. Hanzō tears through more Alliance grunts with a twirl of his Kusarigama. He sighs that he isn’t impressed, knowing people can’t defend peace and harmony if this is their best. While cutting down a soldier, Hanzō asks if there’s anyone strong from the other worlds, knowing there should be if they got this far, hoping to find them as a challenge. Arlock, having sensed Briar’s Magic vanish, realizes it vanished too quickly to have just run out, meaning the ‘useless brat’ didn’t fight until running out, but was defeated, saying he overestimated The Unfeeling’s strength. Arlock then stops past the corpses of his victims, and notices that one of them is still alive. He slams his staff right through the man’s skull as he tells Zeref to take these corpses as a sacrifice. Pernida eliminates several with the Compulsory. Without emotion, it twists and contorts several screaming bodies, shattering bones as it puts them into large balls of corpses. Pernida just mutters about killing all for His Majesty. Seeing the Coalition advance, and another wave of White Zetsu pop out, Makarov curses that it can’t end like this. Zetsu just says that it will, staring down four opponents. Mary laughs at this death and destruction being fun, calling it a dream come true. While dodging a black sword, Mary frowns in annoyance, asking if a stomach virus wasn’t enough for her opponent. Raidō grits his teeth, clutches his stomach, and points Kokutō at the Wizard, yelling that a little pain like this is nothing. Mary calls the macho talk boring from a ‘piece of trash’. Raidō vows that he’ll fight regardless as a proud member of the Alliance, saying he could never face his comrades if he didn’t do his part. Mary tells him to face the dead, points her hand at the Ninja, and gives him a brain virus. With a dark, murderous look, Mary calls the Shinobi stupid for getting in her way when incapable of doing anything. With a bright smile, Mary notes that she likes to kill things, notices that Jerome has wrapped things up, and decides to see him. She sees Jerome, with eyes wide in shock. White Zetsu Clones are being easily eliminated by something too fast to be seen, the creations’ heads exploding to paste. Laxus, Ace, and Gray all watch from a safe distance. The scatterbrained Wizard fails to notice, yelling to Jerome that they should team up and kill some guys working together. Jerome yells for Mary to fall back, fearfully exclaiming that something dangerous appeared and is tearing through the White Zetsu Army. With a bright smile, Mary gleefully yells at all the death. Claiming she isn’t scared at all, she promises to kill whatever it is. She tries to use a heart virus, yelling for it to die. Mary suddenly finds herself airborne and weightless, moving upside down as she sees the rest of her body from the neck-down. Mary’s severed head asks what happened before falling to the ground, the headless body soon following. Jerome yells in horror as he sees a demonic-entity with an outstretched arm, realizing this thing decapitated Mary with a karate chop. Jerome demands to know what it is. Appearing Characters Mirajane Strauss Momonga Yamakaji Darui Onigumo Love Aikawa Rangiku Matsumoto Tōshirō Hitsugaya Son Gokū Laxus Dreyar Portgas D. Ace Gray Fullbuster Tsunade Boa Hancock The Unfeeling Arlock Renji Abarai Jerome Bluenote Stinger Hanzō Pernida Perkngjas Makarov Dreyar Zetsu Raidō Namiashi Mary ??? Abilities Magic * Gravity Magic ** Pull * Black Magic ** Virus Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Spikes Haki Weapons * Dark Sword * Kusarigama Devil Fruits * Love Love Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Schrift''' '''(German for "Script") * the Compulsory Techniques * Kakō * Love Reversal * Love Bomb * Pistol Kiss * Love Knot * Slave Arrow * Perfume Femur * Eternal Love Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 156 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Avenge the Fallen Next Chapter: Chapter 158 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Beasts Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign